Hellfire
by mrs.wagner
Summary: this is tale of revenge and what happens after Rated t for death inspired by a video i watched created by NariShimari called when she left me for you


Hurt

Pain

Betryal

Loss

These where emotions that Archie knew quite well he started experincing them when his girlfriend of three months had left him for his archrival Maxie and had been cheating on Archie with team magma's leader for the last a couple of weeks they where together which all of team aqua and team magma knew but him! He didn't understand how May champoin of Hoen and the sea as well as his first love could something so cruel i mean she was practialy kinds incarinte emphais on the was he thought bitterly. The mere thought of them made his blood boil , but then he rembered of a little secret he kept in his desk as he unlocked on of the drawers he pulled out a strange vial with a mysertious substance and grinned wickdly let them enjoy the fruits of their treachry he would get the last laugh.

A few days later he decied to act on his plan of vegance which just so happend to be the day May and Maxie got together he laughed at how perfectly the timming was. Evil thoughts in mind he knocked on the door , only to be greeted by a surprised May "Archie what are you doing here?" she stammered Archie simply smiled and restoponed with " to see you and Maxie what else?". At this May sighed in relif and the look of shock was placed by a heartfelt smile oh how it burned Archie to see her smile at him like this when he came for vegcane it was just messed up. He was about to leave when he heard footsteps and his anger was rewend for lo and behold there was Maxie with that anoying smug little grin oh how he would love to wipe that grin off his face. Upon _seeing_ him May left Archie and praticaly ran to _his_ side putting her arms around his waist to which he took his left arm wraped arund her and pulled her closser.

Upon seeing that Archie's heart twisted as if somone put a knife through it , this was his last chance to leave and wish them well , but his heart was too full and hate for that. As to be expected there was an awkawrd silince in the room which was only interpted by the periching screech of a teapot whistle. Before anyone could protest Archie whent to get it so while he did that May and maxie waited on the couch , Archie poored the tea into three different cups but for Maxie's he took out the vial and pored its contes in Maxie's cup. Whith that the deed was done and a smile was put onto his face as he gave each one a cup both Maxie and May took their cups and drank them woth caution Maxie even more so. For awhile all seemed calm when out of nowhere Maxie droped his cup and let out a bloodchilling scream of pure agony.

May rushed to his side in an instant asking

"Maxie what's wrong love?" she got no response as he simply unleashed another pain filled scream. Whipping her head faster she yelled "Archie what did you!?" her voice cracking with of a mix of fear and anger , which made Archie chuckle before saying " nothing my dear just revenge for your betrayal"

May looked at the man she loved screaming his insides out from a pain none could see in desprartion she plaeded with him "Archie look i was wrong and i'm sorry please i'll go back to you if you just sop this!" her eyes where stained with tears and her fear made her voice crack. At this Archie laughed before saying "you think i still want you oh please don't be so vain"

This wasn't good Maxie was getting worse screamiong his insides out over a painone could see May had to act fast ro she would lose the man she loved. So in one final desperate attempt to save her crimsion lover she lookedf at Archie on her knees beging for him to stop this and he answered her with one word "no" with that he left leaving a broken home in his wake.

time skip

It had been three months since he commited his act of vegance and was taking a walk around Lillycove when saw a familar face . It was Steven Stone the fomer champion of this region ,now while he didn't expect the man to be happy to seem he did not expect him to comming at him with a look of pure hate in his eyes. "you scumbag ass-face how dare you show your face here you bastard!?" seeing such a display of anger caught Archie by surpise but never the less he answered his qestion " Look here young man while i understand your anger but please calm down that was six moths ago so get over it!"

At this Steven's anger cooled before asking " you don't know what happened here do you?" Archie wondered what he meant and befor he could asked he noticed something about the young man before him his eyes where dark from sress, worry, fear and a lack of sleep along woth his dishlved hair he knew something was up. Archie looked at him and one signal word "explain" and that's what he did from Steven he learned that Maxie had been instiutionalized and died just three weeks ago. And because of that May dropped her title of champion and became practialy a shut in allowing no one to see her , hearing this made his heart break he never wanted this he had never dreamed that those two had that much love for the other he knew what he had to do.

He left the bench they where sitting on and went to find her luckily he didn't have to search for long as he saw a young lady in only black looking out at then sea. He yelled out her name "May!" which caused her to face him only for him stop dead in his tracks at first he thought he was mistaken her eyes where stained with red from crying and the eyes that was held a fire where now nothing but a handfull of burnt out embers.

"Archie what is it you want?" her voice was dry and scratchy as if nearly uttering so much as a sound took a great deal of effort. Taking in a deep breath of air he answered " i came to apologize" when he said that May looked at him weird before laughing and saying "apologize for what, for putting my fiance in the nut house only for him to take his own life no you don't get to apologize!". And with that she ran off leaving her words to swim around Archie's head "fiance , suicide " much more had happened then he thought possible he soon realized he lost sight of her and while looking he came across Steven again he mearly pointed in a direction which Archie took off for.

He finaly found her behind where she and Maxie once lived and near her was a tombstone without even looking she called his name "Archie it's over ". At this he doubled confused before it saying "what are you talking about it's not over!" . May turned and looked at him with cold eyes that bore no emotion and spoke in a voice full of sorrow " i'm glad your hear you get to witness the death of your greatest enemy" . Once again he was confused but realization hit him like rock before shouting "no May don't do this it's not worth it!"

May once again turned to face him before saying " who are you to decide what i do , you took the man i loved most away but be happy you finnaly compelted your goal you broke my spirit ". And with this she pulled out a gun and raised to her head before lowering it which gave Archie a glimmer of hope as she slowly turned to the grave and said to it " don't worry my dearest Maxie i'll be joining you soon" . And with that before Archie could do anything her finger moved and the sound of a gunshot echoed through the woods.

time skip

A week later Archie whent back that spot where there two graves now and put flowers there he turned to read them before leaving the one the right read "hear lies Maxilimen Asher" and to the other read "hear lies May Mapple"


End file.
